chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Olivia Grisby
Olivia Lacey Grisby is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the third daughter and fourth child of Francesca Alexander and Charlie Grisby, and the younger triplet sister of Mark and Natala Grisby. She will possess the abilities of Energy Absorption, Writing Mimicry and Fate Immunity. Appearance Olivia will share the same bright blue eyes as her parents and the majority of her siblings. Her hair will be red. It is unclear from where she will have inherited this colouring, as none of her relatives will share it. Her hair will be curly in texture, another trait which will make her different from most in her family. She will be pale throughout her life, and as an adult she will have a few freckles across her skin, though they will not be present during her childhood. She will be taller than any of her sisters. Abilities attack]]Olivia's first ability will be Energy Absorption. This ability will protect Olivia by absorbing the energy from various attacks, preventing them from even touching her body. She will be able to absorb kinetic energy from knives, bullets and other projectiles, causing them to simply collapse around her, and she will be able to absorb the heat energy from fire without suffering any burns. Her ability will also protect her from the offensive effects of many other abilities. It will be reflexive, and she will never be able to suppress the absorption. However, she will not normally be able to absorb energy which is not directed towards her or threatening her, and she will also need some space between her and the threat in order to give her a chance to absorb the energy. Her second ability will be Writing Mimicry. Using this ability, Olivia could perfectly mimic another person's handwriting and signature. The writing will be so similar that not even that individual could distinguish between something Olivia wrote and something he or she wrote himself or herself. It will not matter how different it is to her natural handwriting. Her third ability will be Fate Immunity. This ability means that the ability of fate manipulation could never be used on Olivia, and any attempt to use the ability which would involve her actions would have to fail. It also means that she will be immune to all forms of precognition, since precognition involves the perception of fate. However, unlike with unpredictability, she won't also be immune to probability-altering abilities. Family & Relationships *Mother - Francesca Alexander *Father - Charlie Grisby *Older sister - Selene Grisby *Older triplet brother - Mark Grisby *Older triplet sister - Natala Grisby *Younger brothers - Graham and Jackson Grisby *Younger sister - Susanna Grisby History & Future Etymology Olivia is an English name meaning "elf army". Her middle name, Lacey, is an English name which means "lace-like". Grisby is an English surname whose meaning is uncertain, but it may be derived from a place name. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters